Fat Amy
Fat Amy is a hypothetical Sonic fan character and meme made by Dan in the First of the "Mania Encore" stream. Story Fat Amy's origin was stated to be that she is an Amy from an alternate dimension. Herein, this dimension contained a Sonic that was somehow much cooler than Sonic Prime and who also seemingly had an attraction to "Fat Chicks". In addition to her origin, a hypothetical cross-over "episode" with the prime dimension was discussed, wherein Amy prime would become jealous and devastated that Fat Amy had the attention of her dimension's Sonic (one better than her own, even), while she did not. True Origins Dan came up with Fat Amy as a joke while on the topic of Sonic Characters. Eventually as he went back and forth with the stream chat, the story of Fat Amy was crafted. Aftermath Following the first part of the "Mania Encore" stream, Dan banned the term from being stated in the stream, setting it to the blacklist of "Night Bot". Eventually, in Stream #50 of We Play Your Mega Man Maker Levels LIVE!, most of the chat began using variations and rhymes to avoid the bot's automatic removal. Following this, Dan removed the term from the blacklist. The list of alternate names used include (but are not limited to): F@t Amy Fat_Amy F a t A m y Frat Amy Fart Amy Phat Amy Not Slim Amy Matte Amy Shat Amy Rat Amy Chat Amy Fat Ämy Hat Amy Bat Amy Trump Amy Pat Amy Clap Amy Rap Amy Brat Amy Trap Amy Map Amy Gnat Amy Cat Amy Grats Amy Splat Amy Dat Amy Strat Amy Crap Amy Mat Amy Tap Amy RIP Amy Tat Amy Scat Amy Stat Amy Aristocrat Amy Slat Amy ACT: Amy Voxamy Matt Amy Scrat Amy Copycat Amy Gat Amy Democrat Amy Vat Amy Lewd Amy Naughty Amy Bald Amy Drat Amy Flat Amy Cravat Amy Super Chat Amy Thermostat Amy Draft Amy @Amy Fifty Dollars Amy Combat Amy Craft Amy Daft Amy OB Amy Bobcat Amy Fat Lamey Aft Amy Spat Amy Cooking Amy Spider Amy Borat Amy Packrat Amy Pat Pat Amy BetrAMY Olive Platt Amy Fat Rose Hazmat Amy Junkrat Amy Hard Hat Amy Prat Amy Muskrat Amy Voring Amy Throating Amy Unfair Amy Shame-me Amy Slow Amy Corporate FatCat Amy Polecat Amy Giga Amy Caveat Amy Sat Amy End Amy Thicc Amy Obese Amy Blat Amy Last Amy Rabat Amy Snapchat Amy myA taF Fat Cocamy The Avenging My Youth series, whose name abbreviates to AMY, is often subject to Fat Amy references as well. Trivia *This page's creation was sanctioned by Firehawke. *It was initially theorized that Fat Amy was Amy Prime after being subjected to Eggman's Mean Beans (From his Mean Bean machine), but this was stated to be non-canon by Dan. *Dan stresses that despite the detail put into Fat Amy, she is simply a joke. *Fat Amy is also the name of Rebel Wilson's Character from the Pitch Perfect movie series. This fact has been referenced occasionally as the result of people seeing what imagery the name would yield or as the result of those uninformed mistakenly assuming it is the Pitch Perfect character being talked about. Category:Running Jokes